1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of mounting racks, and more particularly, to a mounting rack which can support a water jug while being transported in a truck bed as well as repositioning the jug for use when the truck is not in transit, or for supporting the jug when removed from the truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional prior art supports for liquid jugs are well known. For example, supports can be used for transporting fluids such as gasoline in a jug when additional gasoline is required in addition to that contained in the fuel tank. Other racks may be used to support other types of fluid jugs. The present invention utilizes a mounting rack which enables the water jug to be transported in a truck bed and repositioned on the truck bed for use when the truck is no longer in transit, enabling easy access to the water jug without entering the truck bed. In addition, the present invention enables the water jug and the support structure to be removed from the truck and repositioned to a place where the water jug can be used.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,639,563; 1,740,368; 1,600,181; 1,617,768; 3,815,388; 4,327,849; and 4,006,852.